the_1st_galactic_beard_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
History of House Grafton
Ad Emundationem ex Sclopetis''' One of house Grafton’s most notable acts is by far the ‘Emundationem ex Sclopetis’. This historical event marked the beginning of the end of a dark era in the Imperium’s history, and forever secured House Grafton as a major power in the church, and an influential member of the senate.' To understand the importance of this event, it is important for one to know the oldest gospels of the church, which tell of the emergence of the empire, and the rise of the church, as well as the oldest form of heresy known.' The Beginning of the Emundationem In the year 1184 AF, House Grafton pledged its allegiance as a minor house to House Kayce, after being redeemed from BY THE INQUISITION. House Grafton quickly rose in influence and soon had members in key parts of the inquisition, such as BY THE INQUISITION. With his pawns in place, Connor Grafton, head of his house, infiltrated the church's long standing enemy. The Rifles.' The Rise Once in the rifles, Connor quickly rose through the ranks to a position of power, from which he then began in insert his inquisitors throughout. It was at this time he secured the support of a minor house, House Shervoine, who would come to play a key role in the forthcoming.' The Emundtionem Soon, Connor had managed to position himself near the top of the rifles command, and was most trusted by their leader: BY THE INQUISITION. With his pawns in place, Connor unleashed the full power and influence of his house. Within weeks, nearly half of the rifles numbers had been converted from their dirty ways, and were forced to the path of righteousness, including their leader, who now holds BY THE INQUISITION. For those who could not be ‘saved’. Connor Grafton ordered immediate Exterminatum, through which he put millions to the sword. Entire planets were incinerated for their heresy, and every man woman and child, who dared utter a hint of allegiance or sympathy to the rilfe’s cause, were executed on the spot under the orders of House Shervoine.' The Aftermath By the time the Emundationem ex Sclopetis was complete, more than two thirds of the rifles forces had been eliminated, and in one fell swoop, House Grafton had wiped out nearly all the heresy in the Empire. The remaining rifles fled to the rim of the empire and went into hiding, however Connor Grafton, not contempt with leaving a single rifle alive, pursued them with his fleet, supported by the forces of House Beats.' Soon, all known heresy of the rifles in the imperium had been eradicated, and House Grafton Returned to the Senate to announce their victorious conquest. As reward for his service to the imperium and church, Connor Grafton was absolved for BY THE INQUISITION, and given a seat on the senate as a recognised major house, and was instated as High Priest of the Church, and head of the Inquisition.''' To this day, the Inquisition, lead by Connor, scours the known galaxy in search for heretics, and work very closely with House Kayce, to BY THE INQUISITION.